Phineas, Ferb
Phineas, Ferb & Sonic: Adventure is the sequel to Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic the Hedgehog where Phineas, Ferb and a lot of other characters from the show head back to Mobius. It's sequel is, Phineas, Ferb & Sonic: Vs. Mario, but it's chronological sequel is Phineas, Ferb & Sonic: Halloween Summary Chapter 1: Back to Mobuis All of the parent characters of Phineas and Ferb are of on a vacation, so Phineas, Ferb and their friends choose to go to their favorite place Mobius to see Sonic and his crew. The best path the Warp Ring in Phineas and Ferb's backyard tree. “Alright guys let's go!” Phineas yells before he sees Perry left. Perry walked over to one of his many secret entrances to his secret lair hops in a hover car and flies to his nemesis’s place. (♪Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated♪) Perry left a note saying that he would be on Mobius for the next 4 weeks but ironically enough Doofenshmirtz, Norm and his daughter Vanessa were also heading for Mobius because Doofenshmirtz's old collage mate Dr. Eggman, Norm was coming because well he's a robot to, also he's a big fan of Metal Sonic. They all jumped into the Warp Ring that he put a rug over it. “Oh hi Perry. NOW let's go!” Phineas yells as he, and the other jump in. Phineas, Ferb, Shoutmon and everyone else lands in Green Hill Zone, but in the air, Shoutmon breaks the silence saying “Um, Phineas I hate to disturb you when your so relaxed but, were in the AIR!”, that's when Phineas and everyone else who was there the last remember that there in the air, that's when Phineas says “OH NO! I FORGOT!” a voice says “Don't worry!” everyone sees Tails on a brand new plane, everyone lands after Tails opens the top, Ferb then asks “What's this plane called?” Tails replies “The Super Tornado Hyper!” they fly into Station Square to see everyone else from the last time they Phineas, Ferb and crew were there, but some new people are there, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and E-123 Omega. (♪Robotropolis♪) “Hi, Dr. Eggman, good to see you again!” Doofenshmirtz, tells his old collage room-mate Dr. Robotnik or as everyone seems to call him “Eggman” unlike the Phineas and Ferb crew the Warp Ring for Robotropolis, was on the ground. Norm says “Hello, my name is Norm!” and Doofenshmirtz tells Eggman “Manly the only reason he came is to meet Metal Sonic.” a small footstep was heard and Metal Sonic appears. Norm walked up and says “I'm a real fan, can I have an autograph!” Norm pulls out an autograph book with Metal Sonic turning one of his hands into a pen he writes in “Metal Sonic”. “Hey dad can we go to the city!” a voice says and Eggman replies “In a minute!” then tells his old collage roommate and his friends, “I built myself a son! I'll show you three to your rooms while your staying. Even as a giant metallic, area on the inside, and what was seen in Sonic Unleashed (If that was Robotropolis) the inside of Eggman's HQ is very roomy. After giving Doofenshmirtz, Norm and Vanessa around he introduces them to Eggman Jr. a robot son he built a while back. Eggman, Eggman Jr., and Doofenshmirtz hop in some Egg Mobiles, and left for Station Square to buy some video games. Sonic began to run with Shoutmon, as one could see, all the characters were bonding. Ballistamon and Omega were have a slight battle, due to the fact Omega at first thought Ballistamon was a E series robot, but after Phineas and Shadow cleared it up they're having a friendly battle. As anyone could see, they're real friends already. Chapter 2: Love Adventure The first day on Mobius for the Phineas and Ferb crew, with all the Phineas and Ferb characters (With the Digimon in the X Loaders save Cutemon who is with Candace) staying with Sonic and his friends. Phineas and Ferb are staying with the Sonic Underground (Sonic, Sonia and Manic) and Isabella is staying with Cream. For a funny thing, the Underground's house and Cream's house are in the same area, the Green Hill Zone. (In a small village). That day Cream invited the Underground along with Phineas, Ferb and Tails, her new friend that day. After that Cream and Isabella walked over to a small sea vessel Tails made for her (A Waterbike). They jump in and head for Station Square. In a subdivision of Station Square know to many as “Central City” after being near completely destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon in Shadow the Hedgehog, the subdivision was almost completely fixed. Amy lives in a small pink building, with the Phineas and Ferb crew staying in areas all over Mobius. Candace, Stacy and Cutemon are staying with Amy, in her small building, Amy also offered Isabella, to stay with the four of them, but she declined. Anyway that day the curious little Cutemon began to look around the apartment room, and found an old drawing Amy drew 2 years ago. It shows a Genesis era Sonic and Amy in Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD. (Sonic in my stories when Sonic Underground happened Sonic was 11 then his birthday on March 4th came so he was 12 for the rest of the show and after Sonic 1 his birthday came and he became 13 and he's 15 right now. Amy was 10) “Oh what's this kyu?” Amy comes over and says “Oh, this old drawing.” Amy tells Cutemon, Candace and Stacy about how she 1st meet Sonic and that she was at a fortune teller and she meet Sonic, on the Little Planet (During the events of Sonic CD) and how she entered a tournament, to win in hopes of impressing Sonic. (Tie-in to Sonic Fighters) and how they hardly ever saw each other after Chaos Control brought them to the human world, (Plot-point explored in Sonic Adventure) and how Sonic nearly brought all of them back to Mobius after some battle in a city (Foggy memories from Sonic 06) and that Sonic has still been running around the world. (Sonic Unleashed) Station Square same time Phineas' P.O.V “Ready to practice?” Phineas asks Sonic, Ferb and Manic, the 4 of them were planning to enter a battle of the bands called “Rising Star” in a few weeks, originally Sonic and Manic were planning to enter as the Sonic Underground but they teamed up with Phineas and Ferb and were gonna play a song Phineas wrote called “Kick it Up a Notch” they practiced but couldn't make the song work. “Oh boy this may be a while!” a slightly annoyed Phineas says. Station Square same time Isabella's P.O.V “Hello? Mobius to Isabella.” Cream says to her new friend who was lost in thought. Isabella snapped back into reality, and just replies to Cream's confused look, “I'll tell ya later.” they walk into another part of the city to see Phineas and his band practicing. “Sonic told me the 4 of them are going to enter the Rising Star tournament in Albuquerque, New Mexico.” (A/N: That is where the film Lemonade Mouth was made) Phineas' P.O.V “So, after the tournament, what's next?” Sonic asks, Phineas replies “All of us go home, that's why we're entering!” The group plays and perfects the song! With Phineas saying “We will win!” Isabella's P.O.V 'Oh Phineas! I just hope you remember our... kiss.' Isabella thinks with Cream just thinking 'Tails, your supposed to be here. Oh well.' Phineas' P.O.V “Let's take it up from the top! 1, 2, 3 4!” Song: Kick it Up a Notch Genere:Rock and Roll Phineas: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We can do anything, we can go anywhere We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for fare, oh yeah Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch So get yourself a platypus and a mean guitar Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch'' We'll kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Phineas and Manic: It's just what we're gonna do Sonic: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas and Sonic: Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Phineas: Summertime and the sky is blue We can do anything we set our minds to Sonic: We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet Phineas: The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet Sonic: We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet Phineas: But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch Sonic and Phineas: We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb and Manic: Kick it up a notch Sonic: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Phineas and Ferb: Gonna kick it up a notch Phineas: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Manic: Kick it up a notch Sonic: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Phineas: All right, Sonic, let's roll! solo Phineas: Kick it up a notch Yeah, this is our debut (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks ''But now we're ready to roll Sonic: Kick it up a notch It's just what we're gonna do (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch Take it up a level or two (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch I know where we're gonna go 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll Phineas: Kick it up a notch Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Gonna kick it up a notch We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Kick it up a notch Not gonna go with the flow Sonic and Phineas: Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! “Do, we rock...?” “Or Do we ROCK!?” Phineas and Sonic say. Isabella's P.O.V “Let's head back now, okay?” Cream asks, Isabella just nods her head. Phineas' P.O.V 'Was that Isabella?' Phineas thinks, then Shoutmon comes out of Phineas' X Loader and says “You rock!” Phineas says “Yeah, yeah whatever!” and puts Shoutmon back. “Hey guys tell me if I'm crazy,..” with the others saying “Your crazy.”, “Not, funny! Anyway let me explain...” One explanation later “So, do you think that happened?” Sonic asks Phineas “I don't know maybe?” the team heads back to the Underground's house after that. Phineas' dream that night Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram? Major Monogram: Uh, yes? Isabella: So, none of us will remember any of today? Major Monogram: That's right. (Isabella looks at Phineas and smirks) Isabella: Good! (she grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, Phineas gasps) Phineas: (surprised) Isabella! Isabella: Hit it, Carl! Phineas: Wait, wait, wait! Chapter 3: The Mobius 8000 (♪Robotropolis♪) “Hello Race fans and welcome to the Mobius 8000, I'm Mighty the Armadillo! As always the winner of the Mobius 8000 will get 20,000 Mobiums!” Mighty says on the TV with Doofenshmirtz and Eggman watching. While Orbot and Cubot get ready to enter, as they begin to race around Eggman's base, Eggman says “Ugh, Doofenshmirtz tell your bot to get my Dumb-bots for me!” Doofenshmirtz responds to his old collage buddy “Alright, Norm grab them!” Norm walks over and grabs them Eggman gives them a piece of paper and says “Get this to the Spagonia Orphanage!” with that Cubot became a plane mode and they flew to Spagonia, but they crash through the top of the tower with Eggman saying “Ugh, sometimes I can't help but wonder if a toaster and a vacuum cleaner would be better assistance.” with Doofenshmirtz saying “Ditto!” Empire City, Local Pool Chili Dog stand, 11:30am “Alrighty, pointy, let's go, 1st one to clear the table wins two dozen chili dogs!” the owners says to which Phineas replies “Okay, dude!” the owner pulls out a cue ball and whispers to himself “A magnetic ball, always wins!” he announces “Um, 10 ball corner hole!” he takes the shot with a cobalt blue ball stooping the 10 ball. Phineas says the places of where he thinks the balls will wind up but the owner says “That's impossible!” with Phineas saying “Want to make it quadrupole or nothing?!” the owner says yes, Phineas aims the cobalt blue ball and all the balls save the blue one go in the holes which Phineas relayed. The owner bring the chili dogs, and the cobalt blue ball Phineas was using unrolls into Sonic, Sonic says “Don't forget my cut, Phin!” Phineas thinks 'You can't call me that!'. The owner says “Hey you cheated!” Sonic replies “Oh no, I knocked those balls in fair and square!” Sonic takes the cue ball the owner was using, breaks it open like someone would take the yoke out of an egg, and says “THIS is cheating!” with that said and done Sonic and Phineas walk out of the stand with the Chili Dogs, to see Sonia running, “Sonic I need your help!” Sonic replies “Give me a sec!” and he gobbles down his half of the chili dogs. “Okay, I can help you now, sis!” Sonic says, Sonia gives him the note Eggman gave her earlier, which reads “You must pay me 20,000 Mobiums by tomorrow or I'll close the orphanage! Eggman.” with a very worried Phineas stuffing his face with a chili dog saying “20,000 Mobiums?” Phineas turns to see a TV, “Only, 2 hours remain till the start, of the Mobius 8000! Get ready to juice and cut it lose! Remember the winner will get 20,000 Mobiums!” Tails' house a minute later “Hey, Tails!” Sonic says, to his best friend, who was asleep underneath some blueprints, with what Sonic said Tails wakes up, along with Manic and Ferb. The blueprints scatter across Tails' garage, a blueprint lands on Sonic's face which shows how to build a car, and one lands on Phineas that shows how to power an engine with a Chaos Emerald. The two leave. Emerald Coast 2 minutes later Phineas pulls out an old bi-plane out of the ocean, Sonic says that the bi-plane was Manic's called the “Victory” it drifted there and with some spare parts they can make a car. Aquatic Ruin Zone one second later “Hey, dumbot!” Sonic says tricking a Grounder bot to ram into the wall behind Sonic, Sonic gets some of the parts to use for the car. Speed Highway Sonic finds a old crashed car they take it and get to work, and finish the car he and Phineas will be using to race in the Mobius 8000. However Phineas sees one problem there is no steering wheel. Phineas pulls out a broken Wii-wheel that was in the broken car they took parts from, Phineas hooks up the new wheel and puts the Chaos Emerald Engine in the car, with Phineas secretly, installing the Anti-Gravity ray in both the headlights. Sonic made some adjustments so the car can crossover just about any terrain. Mobius 8000 starting line “Hello Race fans and welcome to the Mobius 8000!” Phineas and Sonic get in the car put on seat-belts and helmets. “Ready to juice and jam?” Sonic asks Phineas, he replies “Yeah, nothing can out-speed us!” Eggman watches and sends in 4 Badniks he calls the “Race Bots” the Digger, the Spider-bot, the Blaster and the Motobug! (A/N: The bots are Burrobot, Grabber, Turtloid, and Motobug) Mighty's best friend Ray goes over and says “Ready, steady, set, and, GO!” the Race Bots almost run over Ray. Sonic and Phineas make sure he's okay and they take off. City Escape “The racers are now heading into the hustle and bustle of the Central City!” Mighty says, as the racer enter Central City. Sonic and Phineas toke the lead, very quickly. But entering the city they get into a problem: a traffic jam. Due to the Race Bots size, they can fit right through. Sonic chooses to go around the traffic, and take another route through the town, we see a lot of people rooting for them among them are Agent T, Agent P, Ferb, Tails, Manic, Sonia, Amy and Isabella, that leads them right into the main part of City Escape while avoiding the truck and all 8 cars (Sonic and Phineas', the 4 Race Bots and 3 other cars) race right through the city. (♪Robotropolis♪) “Digger to Dr. Eggman! Digger to Dr. Eggman! Sonic and the boy are right behind me! Orders?” Digger asks over a intercom to which Eggman replies “Dig him underground!” Route 99 “Take the wheel! I'll be back in a sonic sec!” Sonic says and he runs off and makes the Digger dig, but the Digger winds up falling in a manhole. Sonic jumps back in his car, with another problem a giant traffic jam, Sonic tosses a Warp Ring and drives through it. With the 3 remaining Race Bots right behind. Icecap Zone “Now we can cross the Icecap Zone!” Sonic says with converting the car to cross the ice. With the Race Bots behind them, with the Spider-bot awaiting instructions with over an intercom Eggman says “Do Plan: Grabber!” the Spider-bot hops on Sonic's car, Phineas says “Sonic can you make a giant speed tornado, and I'll use my Carbonator to finish it!” Sonic replies “Hey, don't forget! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!” Sonic begins to make a cyclone around the car and the Spider-bot, Phineas uses his Carbonator, Sonic does a Super Spin Dash and destroys the Spider-bot. With the race continuing, right through what's left of the Launch Base Zone, and into.... Mushroom Hill Zone ...Mushroom Hill Zone and with the engine running smoothly, for Sonic's car, with Phineas making sure everything is a-okay. “The racers are driving through Mushroom Hill Zone.” Mighty says with Blaster right behind Sonic, almost with him shooting Sonic, Sonic says while pulling out his guitar “Make tracks, while I play this Ax!” Sonic uses his guitar's shots and knocks Blaster right into the ocean. “CURSE YOU SONIC! Motobug! Forget about Sonic and his friend! Just win the race!” Eggman commands the last Race Bot, Motobug replies “Don't worry I'LL WIN!” as Sonic's car and the Motobug land right to the next area. “The racers, well, what's left of them are heading of Angel Island and right for the Casino Night Zone!” Mighty says, Sonic and Phineas stop due to traffic jam and Sonic says “Well, Route 99 leads here, so, yeah!” Motobug rides over the cars, with Sonic going into another route that leads them right into..... A Special Zone ...a Special Zone. “Cool, move Sonic! This Special Zone will take us right back to the finish line!” Sonic and Phineas start grabbing rings and drive through. Mobius 8000 finish line “It's been about 4 hours since we last saw Sonic, and it looks like the Motobug will win!” Mighty says, then Sonic and Phineas emerge from the Special Zone. “Wait just a second, Sonic and Phineas have just emerged from a Special Zone! This Race Isn't over YET!” Mighty and Ray say with joy. “And.. done! Now we have two emeralds to power the engine!” Phineas says after putting in the Chaos Emerald. The Motobug pulls out some weapons and boosters, Sonic sees what's about to happen, and he says “Excuse me!” he runs over to Motobug and causes him to wreck. “Well, he thinks he won! But I got plan Z!” Sonic comes back to the car and they get to the finish line, Eggman makes a giant wall, smirks and says “Guess you won't be saving the Orphanage!”, Sonic replies smirking, “Don't count on it, Eggman!” Phineas and Sonic pull out the Anti-Gravity rays and move the wall, out of the way, and they cross the finish line. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Xros-Over Series